


One of “those” Nights. Sunsets still yet to come

by NoMotivationToGive_11037



Series: Grianverse angst/fluff [1]
Category: Grianverse
Genre: AAAAA this is my first work it’s pretty bad, Angst, Basically a gift for a friend, Brian Needs a Hug, First work - Freeform, Griab is such a mom friend, Grianverse lore hurts man, HARLEY THANK YOU FOR MAKING THESE BABIES, Harley is the best, I’m a a brian kinnie?, Mom friends stick together, Other, brian likes affection and hugs. Also cuddles, platonic fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMotivationToGive_11037/pseuds/NoMotivationToGive_11037
Summary: Ok so basically Brian has daily panic attacks since he over thinks a lot and it’s part of the au lore and I don’t wanna spoil anything sorry guys. Anyway so he has panic attacks and Griab usually helps him with these but I went “heheheh angst” and kinda thought about what if he didn’t show up one of those times? So here’s some probably Poor written fluff and panic attacks guys. I’m very sorry. Anyway please enjoy!
Relationships: Platonic Friendship - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Grianverse angst/fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783999
Kudos: 2





	One of “those” Nights. Sunsets still yet to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizardstove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/gifts).



Griab holds Brian’s hands gently. Brian was an absolute mess because Griab had forgotten to come over last night. Last night. The night Brian had an absolute hell of a nightmare and notified Griab about it. He would always come to help Brian with his panic attacks after seeing that Brian couldn’t handle them himself. Although, he never replied. He never came. He probably had a lot to do anyway, or maybe fell asleep? Brian didn’t know. He was mad at Griab for this but not furious, he was crying now because he hadn’t seen Griab at all today either and got incredibly worried and terrified. He never liked being away from Griab for too long as he became very clingy towards him and always looked for him for help.

He was in his base when he heard a knock. Then the door opened and griab stood in front looking...frightened? No, very regretful. “BRIAN! Brian I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging all alone Brian-“ he rushed over to Brian’s side. Brian flinched but slowly realized it was Griab and his eyes went wide “w-where were you! Y-you t-t-told me you’d be there!” And know where in the present. Griab was gently holding Brian’s hands but Brian took them away, he shuts his eyes as tears find there way down his cheek and get pulled down by gravity. Griab sighs, it sounds sad, dissapointed. “I know Brian I-....I knew I should’ve come that night. But I didn’t. I - it’s hard to explain In words but I wasn’t in the right mindset at the time, and so I didn’t notice your text and I just...left you there”He holds up his own hand but puts it back down....he doesn’t really know what to do now. “I shouldn’t have. I tried to find a way to apologize to you! But I just made you more worried didn’t I? And I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen Brian I’m just horrible I never-“ 

Suddenly Griab felt pressure on his chest and around his back. Brian was hugging him, Very tightly in fact. He looks down at Brian, light sniffles could be heard as he latched right onto Griab and he lets it happen, he carefully put a hand on Brian’s back. When he didn’t move it away or flinch Griab began to rub circles on his back. brian looks up and a very, very faint smile crept among his cheeks “at least you’re here now...but don’t ever do that again! You scared the crap out of me Griab!” He doesn’t fall back, he only keeps hugging Griab with all the strength he had left. Griab laughs “again, I deeply apologize...I promise I won’t do it again.” “I hope not..” Brian mumbles. Griab keeps rubbing circles on Brian’s back which in Brian’s case, feels very satisfying. Brain cuddles up against Griab as he usually does in these situations, by this point it’s a habit. Graib only smiles as he lets Brian do so, As long as it makes Brian feel better, it makes him feel better.

“I also brought some mugs and coco as an apology. Do You want some?” From the left side of the door you could see a bag filled with said items. Brian looks up again “did you get the marshmallows?” “Of course I did” Brian let’s go so Griab could make them the hot chocolate. If you think this is anything new, it isn’t. After Brian grew more comfortable around the others, he trusted Griab enough that he had been helping him through panic attacks. He’s grown very clingy of the man since, although he’s never actually had any friends before. So he doesn’t really know what they do. He does love the platonic affection and cuddles. He’s a sucker for cuddles, and hot chocolate. He’s glad to have someone like Griab in his life, sometimes he’s glad he had come here, although he really misses his cat Pu and his tree. He hops that little rascal is doing alright. As Brian lays there in his thoughts Griab had come over with two mugs, one with a handful more marshmallows than the other. Griab sits down next to Brian “drink up” and so they both sit there, both of the boys much more delighted than previous.


End file.
